1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling means for joining two or more objects together using magnetic forces to allow reversible engagement of the two or more objects via magnets and/or metal members that may be spaced-apart around the exterior or interior perimeter of the two or more objects in a patterned arrangement to encourage a specific alignment or set of alignments between the objects.
2. Related Art
Most objects, such as lids/containers or other tubular objects or structures like pipes, hoses, etc., that need to be reversibly or releasably attached or joined use a threaded screwing mechanism or some other type of mechanical engagement, such as a snapping or a snug-fit mechanism relying exclusively on friction and/or physical constraint, between the two or more objects. Relatively few examples exist for reversibly joining or attaching two or more objects together using magnetic forces. Some common examples do exist, for example, with various types of handbags or device holders where two planar surfaces are joined. However, these articles typically rely on using corresponding magnets and/or metal pieces having a matching flat shape, such as a disk or annular ring. Since the contacting planar surfaces of these articles are typically positioned or aligned by some other form of fixed attachment, it is not important that the corresponding magnets or metal pieces encourage any particular alignment, thus allowing for simply symmetric coupling surfaces of the magnets and/or metal pieces, e.g., a disk or ring shape, to be used without any particular orientation. Furthermore, such articles tend to have their corresponding magnets and/or metal pieces integrated into the article itself with the intention that they be used over the life of the article.
While the use of a threaded screw-type mechanism to hold objects, such as containers and lids or tubular objects/structures, together are often sufficient and effective, the use of such threaded screw-type engagements also tends to be associated with several drawbacks. For example, the threads can become stripped and no longer promote a secure engagement, thus causing the threaded connection to leak fluid from an interior compartment of the connected objects. Corrosion may also cause deterioration of the physical contact between the two threaded engagements, thus leading to leakages as well. In addition, chemical deposition of materials between the threaded engagements may also bond the objects together making it difficult to overcome through manual force. Threaded engagements also run the risk of being overly tightened, and even when a threaded sections are properly engaged, persons experiencing muscle weakness or pain, such as by arthritis, may find it difficult to manually twist the objects together or apart.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a means of coupling or joining two or more objects that allows for those objects to be easily and reversibly engaged and detached from one another. A need exists for a coupling means that is durable and capable of being removed from the two or more objects such that the coupling means may be reused to allow for the objects themselves to be discarded and replaced without risk of cross-contamination. A further need exists for a coupling means that may be adjustably designed so that the amount of force holding the two objects together is appropriately based on the types of objects and intended application and such that at least partial separation may occur when pressure within the objects exceeds a predetermined threshold. A yet further need exists in the art for a coupling means that encourages or forces the objects to succumb to one or more predetermined orientations or alignments in relation to one another. Finally, a need exists for a coupling means that holds the objects together while maintaining separation between the objects themselves such that the objects are electrically or otherwise isolated from each other.